Lips of an Angel
by Rae Rihanna
Summary: In what should have been his seventh year, Draco was rescued by none other than Ginny Weasley. Two years later, he's married to Pansy and she's dating Harry. But can they ever get their happilyeverafter with all the odds against them?


A/N: Okay, so this just came to me when I was listening to Hinder's "Lips of an Angel" as I was working on my chaptered story, War's End, and I had to run with it. D/G, realistic and yet simplistic. Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy rushed down the marbled halls of his many-storied mansion, hair sticking up in all different directions and clad in a pair of green silk pajama bottoms. It was two in the morning (too bloody early if you asked him) and if it had been anyone else on the Floo, he would have told them to go to hell. But when Dory, his personal house-elf, had whispered the name of the late-night caller, Draco had rushed out of bed as quickly, yet quietly as possible, so as not to disturb his sleeping wife.

Once he made it to his office, which was on the opposite end of the house and two stories below, Draco was out of breath and sucking in as much air as possible, vowing that he'd start running in the mornings again because this was just ridiculous. Having composed himself, Draco brushed a hand through his wild hair and stepped inside his office. His eyes immediately locked onto the face hovering in his fireplace and his breath caught in his throat for a split second. The caller had flaming red hair, mocha-colored eyes, and a delicate little nose that tipped up so adorably at the end; a simple, yet classic beauty.

_Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Hello Ginny," he breathed, trying to maintain a cool façade, though his heart was pounding wildly in his chest and his hands were beginning to get all sweaty. Why did she always seem to have this effect on him?

"Draco," Ginny Weasley replied, smiling gently. "Sorry to bother you so late. Do you think I could come over for a minute?"

Though every sensible thought in his brain told him that this was foolish, that Pansy was a light sleeper and it was possible she was already up and on her way down to see what could possibly have her husband wide awake at such an hour, he never doubted his answer. "Of course."

Ginny's face disappeared, but it was only a minute before she was standing before him, having apparated directly into the Manor. She was one of the few people who could do so. Her warm eyes scanned his mostly bare body mischeviously and she smiled. "You look good," she said.

"So do you," he answered, grey eyes swooping over the satin, white nightgown that skimmed over her curvy body and ended far too many inches above the knees to be considered conservative. But the slight red in her eyes offset the purity of the negligee, clearly indicating she'd been crying. "Gin, what's wrong?"

_Honey why you cryin? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

Ginny ducked her head to hide her face from him. "Nothing," she mumbled, damning him for being able to read her so easily and damning herself for being so weak. "I just wanted to see you."

Glancing carefully at her and seeing her resolve begin to crumble, Draco cast a locking charm on the door and stepped forward. He gently tipped her face towards him and searched her eyes, feeling a sharp pang at the sorrow he saw in them. "You were crying. Don't tell me nothing's wrong." Draco paused and swallowed hard. "Is it him?"

"Yes," she answered, brown eyes welling up with tears once more.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco growled. "Because if he did, I'll kill him, bloody saviour of the world or not."

Ginny shook her head and crossed her arms under her chest, trying her best to resist the urge to skim her hands along Draco's naked torso. "He'd never hurt me, Draco. If he did, my life would be so much easier. I could just leave and no one would blame me."

"Then what is it?"

Locking her brown eyes with his grey ones, Ginny could feel the tremble in her lip begin again. "He proposed," she whispered.

Watching Draco stiffen and pull away made the symbolism all too clear to her. The one man she should want, had wanted for the first fifteen years of her life, was no longer enough for her. His touches didn't make her melt, his kisses seemed bland. And then there was Draco Malfoy, the only person that could make her stomach do back flips, who knew her body more intimately than ever man ever had, and she couldn't have him.

"What did you say?" he asked, not able to meet her eyes with the question.

"I'm in love with you."

Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on.

Draco looked up, his lips quirked in a sad half smile. "You told Potter that you're in love with me? I'm sure that went over splendidly."

"You insensitive prat," she breathed, her eyes blazing as tears fell from them. "I tell you that I'm in love with you and all you can do is make fun of me."

It took Draco less than a second to have Ginny's warm body wrapped up in his arms, squeezing her as much as he could without hurting her. He could feel her saltine tears trailing down his chest and it broke his heart. Her body shook fiercely, but she made no noise and he could tell she was holding back.

"Let it out, Gin. Just let it go."

"But Pansy-"

"Is sound asleep. And this room has a silencing charm on it. She'll never know."

That was all the urging Ginny needed and her silent cries turned into heavy sobs, causing her knees to give way and Draco to fully support her weight. He noticed it wasn't much, probably one hundred and fifteen pounds, which was the smallest her five-three frame had ever been. It made him frown.

"You haven't been eating," he said once her sobs had been reduced to the occasional sniffle.

Ginny disentangled herself from his arms enough so that she could look up at his concerned face. "I haven't been doing a lot of things."

Her creamy, freckled hand reached up to cup his pale face and he understood all that she hadn't said. The heat between them was almost tangible and it made Draco swallow hard. His stormy eyes darted first to the couch and then his desk before flicking back to Ginny's face. The emotions he saw in her eyes were almost too much for him to bear. There was sorrow, lust, anticipation, but the one that cut the deepest was love.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak.

"Draco, I know I shouldn't-"

But Draco would never know what she shouldn't do because his lip crashed onto Ginny's, silencing them. She hesitated for only a moment before returning the favor, slipping her tongue into his mouth and running her hands across his toned chest. Draco's hands snaked down her sides and grasped her firm bum, lifting her up and eliciting a squeal of surprise from the flushed girl in his arms.

Ginny saw him pause and knew from the direction his eyes were looking that he was caught in an internal debate, so she decided to help him out. Leaning down, she whispered, "Desk" in his ear before nipping at it playfully. In three strides, Draco was at the aforementioned piece of furniture and shoving everything off of it, placing Ginny gently on top of it before climbing on top of her himself.

Their clothes were gone in a flurry, except for the pair of red satin panties that Ginny wore. His eyes took them in and Draco couldn't help but smile. He'd bought her those, back when things had been much simpler. It would have been his seventh year at Hogwarts, had he not been forced to run from both the Ministry and Voldemort, when he and Ginny spent their first night together.

He'd been traveling across the countryside for seven months, mostly staying in the safety of various forests, when he'd come across Ginny Weasley. Unknowingly, he'd traveled as far south as Ottery St. Catchpole and had greedily watched from the safety of the woods as the Weasley family ate a quiet dinner on a cold December night. He'd fallen asleep and was rudely awakened by Ginny Weasley, brandishing her wand and demanding to know what he'd been doing outside her house.

For some inexplicable reason, probably lack of food and water, he'd told her everything. Draco had relayed the past year of his life to someone he'd once considered a hated enemy and watched as her eyes softened. He'd spoken of his inability to complete the Dark Lord's task, how his family now thought him dead because he'd made himself disappear to protect them, and he'd been forced to live as a beggar and a scavenger. And suddenly speaking about it made it more real, made him realize it had not been some horrid dream from which he would awake to find himself tucked safely in his bed at Malfoy Manor, and then Draco Malfoy began to cry.

That night, Ginny Weasley had taken pity on him and offered him a warm place to stay for as long as she could keep him hidden. He didn't know how she'd done it because he was sure the Burrow had protective wards placed on it to warn of intruders, but she'd fed and housed him for two weeks. Of course, this was only after he'd shown her his left arm to prove he was no Death Eater, but still her compassion had touched him.

In that two-week period, Draco Malfoy found himself desperately falling for Ginny Weasley. He loved the way she always smelled of vanilla and cookies (she had a killer talent for baking and put it to use daily), he adored watching her supple body, and his heart pounded fast and hard whenever she was within a five foot radius of him. She accepted him for all his faults and forgave him for his past sins, something no one else had ever done. And, unknowingly to both of them, she fell for him too.

When the day had finally come for Ginny to head back to Hogwarts, she'd given him a friendly hug and a parcel of food before sending him on his way and heading back inside to finish packing. Draco hadn't known what to expect, after all she'd never done anything that indicated she felt anything but friendship and sympathy for him, but as he walked off into the empty forest, he realized he could not let her go without telling her all that he felt. So, of course, he did the most idiotic thing possible.

For the first time in months, Draco used his wand and apparated into the city of London. From there, he donned his invisibility cloak and snuck into Kings Cross Station, crossing the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. Draco knew it was foolish, knew that now The Ministry, and possibly Lord Voldemort, knew where he was, but something beyond logic was driving him at this point. Somehow he managed to sneak onto the train, find Ginny, pull her into an empty compartment, and express all that he felt for her. Draco had expected her to slap him, to yell at him, to tell him he was a fool, but what he had never expected was for her to say, "I love you too," and kiss him.

For the next few months, Draco spent his time between The Shrieking Shack and the Forbidden Forest, driven by emotions he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Ginny would visit him as often as possible, sometimes just to talk, and sometimes to engage in less respectable activities. As the months dragged by and the terrors of the war increased, Draco found himself plagued by the thought that Ginny would indeed join the Order of the Phoenix, as she'd confided in him that she dreamed to do, and would meet her untimely demise at Voldemort's hands.

So, on a warm night in April, he sent out his first communication in months, begging his parents to help him bring down Lord Voldemort. While Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy may have been many things, terrible parents was not one of them. And so, overjoyed that their only son was indeed alive, and stirred on by the information he sent them (that he'd been working with the Order for the last few months and he knew for a fact that the end was near, with the victory almost certainly being against Voldemort's favor), they agreed to help. Draco had felt a bit guilty about lying to his parents, but his deceit had paid off in the end.

Ginny passed on the information the Malfoys gave Draco to the Order, which enabled them to once and for all defeat Lord Voldemort and, to Draco's relief, kept the redheaded witch he'd fallen in love with safe. Of course, once it had been revealed that it was the Malfoy family that had helped defeat the Dark Lord, they'd been granted a full pardon.

Normalcy had been restored. Draco returned to live with his parents and his engagement to Pansy Parkinson, which had been decided for him at birth, was back on. Ginny had started to date Harry Potter again. And the Weasley and Malfoy families continued to hate each other. The only difference was that every so often, the youngest Weasley and Malfoy heir would meet and whisper the truth that only they knew, that they loved each other and always would.

It'd been two years since then and Pansy and Draco had been married for six months. Coincidentally, that was also how long it had been since the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess had made love. To Draco, it had seemed an eternity. They'd remained friends, but not being able to touch her, to take in her scent, had nearly destroyed him.

And I don't, never wanna say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel.

Ginny's lips on his throat brought him back to the present and he smiled, realizing that none of that mattered now because she was back in his arms, as she should be. Carefully removing the underwear that perfectly matched her scarlet hair, Draco tenderly kissed Ginny's lips and shuddered as her hands glided down his stomach to tease his hips and more intimate things. He'd wanted to take it slow, to show Ginny just how much he loved her and how he wished it could be her that slept by his side every night, but when she grasped his penis and squeezed, whispering, "Now, Draco, I want you _now_," he could do nothing but oblige.

The two continued well into the night, so that by the time they were both worn out, the sun had begun to peak through the cracks in the drawn drapes. An uncharacteristic smile graced the face of Draco Malfoy as he gazed down at the tiny witch in his arms, her red hair flowing across his pale chest and her small chest rising up and down softly. He felt his own heavy eyelids beg to rest and was more than willing to comply, until a soft pop alerted him to the fact that they were no longer alone. Expecting it to be some cowering house-elf, Draco snapped at it to leave them be and speak of what it saw to no one. The voice he heard reply froze him.

"Don't order me around like that, Draco Malfoy. Especially when I'm here to help you."

Slowly lowering the sleeping witch to his desk, Draco hopped off and turned to face the only other woman who could Apparate into his study, his cousin, Violet Lestrange. Her long, black hair was flowing freely and her hazel eyes stared sleepily at him.

"What are you talking about, Vi?"

"I just received a Floo from Pansy, complaining that you received a late night call and never came back to bed afterwards. And, despite the fact that you think she's a moron, she does watch you like a hawk. She knows you've been speaking to Ginny Weasley. Lucky for you, I've told her not only that your communications with Ms. Weasley have been strictly platonic and that you've hired her to be the head architect of your latest business venture, but also that you spent last night at my place after receiving some distressing news regarding the corporation."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "So what are you suggesting?"

Violet pursed her lips together and shot a look towards the naked redhead on his desk. "That you take Ms. Weasley home and then get your pale arse back here as quick as you can. Pansy still thinks your sleeping at my house, but if you don't speak to her soon, she might just decide to pop over for a visit."

"So? What's the big deal with her going over to your place?"

Here Violet smirked and motioned to the robe she was wearing. For the first time, Draco noticed that it was a bit large on her and was cotton instead of her usual silk. "Because you're not the only one who was up all night engaging in morally questionable activities. I doubt if Pansy shows up at the Lestrange Estate, she'll believe the story I fed her."

"And who's the lucky guy I get to kill?" Draco growled protectively. Truth be told, Vi was more like a sister than a cousin and he didn't like the idea that she was sleeping around with men he didn't know.

Her only reply was to smile sadly and say, "You're not the only one with dirty little secrets, Draco. Just do what you have to and Floo me later."

And with that, Violet was gone. Draco shook his head, vowing to grill his cousin later, and turning back to the curled up body of Ginny Weasley. Gingerly picking her up, he Apparated back to her apartment, positive that there'd be no one there at the ungodly hour of six AM, and slipped her into the comfort of her bed. Draco dropped a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave, but a vase of red roses that sat on her dresser caught his attention. He snarled upon reading the note attached.

'Bloody, Potter,' he thought. 'Doesn't even know that tulips are her favorite.'

Swishing his wand, Draco transfigured the flowers into a glass sculpture of a tulip with purple petals, and placed it on the nightstand by her bed. With one last smile at the sleeping Ginny, he Apparated back home to deal with more of Pansy's whining about how they didn't spend enough time together. But it really didn't matter. Pansy could bitch all she wanted because the five wonderful hours he'd spent in Ginny's arms had made any hell Pansy could put him through worth it. Definitely.

A/N: To be continued or not… I really don't know. If enough people review, then it is a definite possibility.


End file.
